Kisses From An Arc Angel
by azn-kitties
Summary: Angels fly around helplessly watching the humans die one by one...but suddenly one angel did not just sit around he did something that no spirit in the whole entire universe would not do...
1. End Of The World

Chapter 1  
  
End Of The World  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my first Fanfic. I hope u enjoy most of this story so far and I would try to remember dis. R&R!!! dun't forget!!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
In a far away land there was a kingdom of peace and love until a wicked witch came. This kingdom was called 'Arc Angel'. It is called that because of its type of ancestors that found the heart of this kingdom.  
  
A long time ago when there was a lot of hatred between people, Arc Angels use to fly around unnoticed because they were just spirits then. The people would have fights. They would push, shove and yell like as if they would do anything to hurt the other person so much.  
  
But then something great and powerful happened. The whole world shook and volcanoes erupted. Tsunamis would wash away any land and hurricanes would blow away farms. The Arc Angels could not do anything but fly around and watch the whole world collapse in ruins.  
  
But one Arc Angel did not give up hope. Instead he did the most unbelievable thing that any spirit did. He actually saved the people and left the people in the heavens where the people sat and cheered at the Arc Angel. This particular Arc Angel was called Tirren.  
  
He was the human's savior. He did not care if he was banished from the heavens by the gods. All he cared was the people. He enjoyed watching the children play in the meadows. He watched as the men ploughed the field. He loved the sweet, moist air he was always flying through and he wasn't going to let it be destroyed. No way.  
  
By now Tirren had sustained a large number of wounds. But he didn't care. The people were calling out for him. They wanted him to save them. They.they...needed him. "Tirren! You shall stop this instance!" yelled his best friend Izual. I cannot he thought I need to save these people as long as I live! Even if hat would cost me my life!!  
  
Suddenly a huge block of an ice berg came tumbling down a mountain. A little girl was standing at the end of the mountain. Oh crap! Tirren flew to her as fast as he could. But the faster he flew there, the closer the ice berg was. WHOOSH! A pair of wings flew past Tirren and grabbed the little girl.  
  
It was Izual. "Thank-You Izual," Tirren gasped. He was out of breath. He needed a rest badly. "Anytime old friend," Izual answered "Go to the purification room to recover your self. You need it otherwise you might." Izual's words were drowned by the loud rumble made by an erupting volcano. "Oh No!" Tirren cried. "Here! Take this girl up the heavens with you! I will see if there are anymore people around!!" Izual shouted to Tirren. "May god bless you." Tirren answered.  
  
Izual gave Tirren a pendant. It was a gold color. It was shaped like a diamond "When someone is lying the pendant will turn black but when they are telling the truth it will turn white. I think this will be very useful in the future."  
  
Tirren flew to the heavens gracefully with the little girl in his arms. She had long and straight brown hair. Her fringe was just above her eyes. She wore a green dress with red sandals. Don't worry I will do my best to bring your home back and bring you home Tirren thought I will  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
A/N: How did ya like that?? This is my first fanfic so pleeze don't bag me. I have read lots of good fanfics to get some good ideas and read some reviews too. Once u have read dis story report ur friends and family bout dis story and remember R&R!!!! P.S: I have to have five or more reviews to keep on riting!!! So pleeze review!!  
  
¯`°¤.¸. båb¥_åñgê£_ïñ_?êåvêñ_åb?v.¸.¤°`¯ 


	2. Banished

Chapter Two  
  
Banished  
  
A/N Hey it's me! If u liked my first chapter wait till u c this one!! I do hope it's as good or even better den da first one!! ^_^ Remember R&R!! Thanks to:  
  
Cute-blossom-gurl: Ok but I can't help it!  
  
Frosty-Freeze: Thanx for ur review!  
  
DiRtY_LoOk: Thanx for keeping my spirit up!  
  
Crazi Girl: Yer Tirren iz da perfect angel!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Tirren landed safely and saw an old man running towards him. "Alicia!! Oh My Lord! Thank Goodness!! Thank-You for saving her!!" The old man cried. "No problems but you must be careful. The world is about to evolve to the next stage of it's life. This part is were humans are extinct just like how the dinosaurs did." Tirren explained.  
  
"Tirren! You have disappointed me." A voice said. Tirren saw one of the Senior Angels floating towards him. Oh Shit! Tirren thought. "Deeply disappointed with you." He repeated. "Sorry Legolas (Oh if people have watched Lord Of The Rings you should know him) but I felt like I should have saved them!" Tirren explained. "If u choose the humans then u are stupid!" Legolas yelled "You are a filthy animal! If you like them so much then you should be like them!!" And without another word Legolas raised his hands and started chanting. "PLEASE HAVE MERCY FOR THIS POOR YOUNG MAN!" the old man yelled "NEVER! NOW BE GONE!" Legolas shouted.  
  
Inside Tirren's head he saw swirling colors then pitch black. He opened he's eyes but it was still blurry. He tried focusing on a flying thing that was flying in front of him. Finally he saw what it was. It was the most beautiful lest butterfly he had ever seen. A butterfly? Oh Shit! He quickly jumped up which caused he's head to spin. He was in the human world and forever banished. He was doomed. He wondered what year it was when a young women, about 23 years old walked over to him. "Hello!" She said "Who might you be?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno" he answered. He reached up to were his wings were suppose to be. But he felt nothing. Just the cold air. "Huh?! What happened?" he demanded. "What is suppose to happen?" she asked curiously. "My wings thay have gone!!" He didn't even care that he was talking to a human! All he cared now was how did his wings disappear. And then he remembered. He was banished into this world of course. He flopped back down onto the ground and fainted. "Oh dear..." She mumbled and sweat dropped. I need to get him to the nearest hospital! And without another breath she took out her latest mobile and called 47874825 ( If u look on ur phone den da word 'hospital' will have dis number)  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
A/N: Sorry bout dis chapter. I noe it's short but the next bit is for the next chapter. Hoped u enjoyed it! Remember to review!! 


End file.
